The Time Has Come
by ritdan
Summary: "I never told any of you about my past. I think the time has come." "Aw, does your story have a happy ending?" grinned Stormy "No, there's no happy ending." The way Musa said it, made Stormy's grin fade. There can be no doubt that she meant what she said.


**Hellooo worlddd! So I figured that in the Winx series they never told anything about Musa's life between her mom's death and her first year at Alfea. In the next chapters you'll read my version of what happened in between. The story takes place around the end of season 3, so Roxy won't be in it. And Musa's a princess. Reviews are verrryyy much appreciated and they'll most likely speed up my writing! Enjoyyy! **

* * *

><p>The Winx sat in the Alfea gardens, relaxing after they handed in their 6 page essays about "The most dangerous plants of the magical universe".<p>

"I'm so tired!" yawned Stella, stretching her legs out in front of her on the grass. Stella wasn't known as someone who spends their time on preparing for exams or doing their homework. She was rather considered the style icon at Alfea. The girls have often experienced freshmen walk up to her and ask for style advice. If Stella hadn't been born to be the queen of Solaria, she would have made a perfect, well-paid stylist, for sure.

"Stella, you made up half of the things you wrote in your essay. We worked hard for 7 hours straight in the library, making sure all information we collected was correct." snapped Layla.

"Was it even worth the effort?" Stella calmly responded while examining her nails "It's not like you will get detention for getting the wrong information. Who says all stuff written in the books in our library is true anyway? We could have gotten our hands on the wrong book."

"The books in - "

"Anyways, the essay has been handed in. Why bringing it up again? We should look forward to the nice things." said Flora, preventing the beginning of another fight between Stella and Layla.

"Like your date with Helia?" grinned Stella, awaiting a blush on Flora's cheeks.

"Firstly, that's definitely not what I was talking about. And secondly, it's not a date. He invited me to Red Fountain to show his latest paintings." said Flora, whose cheeks were dark red and burning. She looked at her friends, hoping for one of them to come up with a different topic. She wasn't really comfortable with Stella asking about her and Helia's relationship like that. Luckily, Bloom understood the look Flora was giving her.

"Anybody knows where Musa has been? I haven't seen her since last night. Tecna?" she addressed Musa's roommate. Musa normally didn't tell her friends when she was planning on skipping classes. If anybody knew where she had gone, it was most likely Tecna who heard her sneak out in the morning and asked where she was going.

"Apparently, it's the grand opening of a super cool music store today. And they have 50% off on everything until 1PM. She didn't want to miss her chance." said Tecna who was casually laying on the grass, typing away on the phone.

"But professor Palladium said he wanted all essays today." said Bloom. She knew all too well what was going to be Musa's punishment if she didn't hand in her essay on time.

"She woke me up earlier and told me to give him her essay along with mine."

"I'm going to call her." Bloom picked up her phone that she left on the grass after calling Sky. She dialed Musa's number and waited. Only some seconds later they heard a phone ring behind them. As they turned, they saw Musa lean on Alfea's gates, trying her best to not slide to the ground. Instead she concentrated on finding the balance in her feet again. She looked like she was going to pass out any moment. Her skin was even paler than usual, it has reached a level where she resembled a ghost. She had dark circles under the eyes that were partly caused by her makeup that was all over her face.

"Oh my gosh!" her friends exclaimed and ran towards her.

"Musa, did he leave you? Did he call and break up with you over the phone? Oh if he did, don't worry, we're so going to kick his butt, trust me! What happened? Tell me!" yelled Stella, taking Musa's hand into hers, which made Musa almost fall down since she needed both of her hands to hold onto the gates to prevent her from falling.

"Stella." whispered Musa, gently taking her hand out of hers and putting it back on the gate. She cracked a small smile at her friend's concern. Sometimes Stella seemed to overcare. And how come she always thought it was Riven's fault when Musa wasn't feeling well? "I'm sick."

"You're sick? How can someone be THIS sick?" said Stella, eyes wide. She tried to remember if she has ever been sick with something worse than a simple cold. Sadly, or happily in her case, she couldn't think of anything.

"Unlike you I don't use creams to protect my skin from viruses." Musa said and accidentally coughed in Stella's direction, that made Stella back up a few steps.

"We need to take you to the hospital wing." Flora said and put Musa's right arm over her shoulder, then motioned Layla to do the same with her left arm. Musa opened her mouth to tell them that she could at least attempt to walk by herself, but, sadly for her, all that came out was a hard coughing. So she decided to keep her mouth shut for now, she didn't want to get her friends sick from her coughs.

Slowly, they approached the hospital wing. Musa was quite thankful that they didn't meet any students on their way. She would rather break into Griselda's office and get caught than have a bunch of people see her like that.

Ofelia, the nurse at Alfea, was sitting at her table with a long list, of what seemed like names of healing plants, in her hands. The list had her full attention but when she saw the sick fairy and her friends walk through the door, she instantly threw the list aside, got to her feet and hurried to Musa.

"Oh my gosh. Come here, honey." She led Musa, still with Flora and Layla halfway carrying her, to the nearest bed and told her to lay down. "What happened?"

"I was in Magix when I suddenly started to have a headache. I sat down and waited for it to go away. But it didn't. It just became worse." said Musa.

"Does anything besides your head hurt?" asked Ofelia.

"Umm, yes. Pretty much ... everything." Musa put her arms around her aching stomach. She felt like she was about to throw up.

"Oh dear. I think you girls should leave. You can't do anything for her right now. And she needs to rest." Ofelia looked at the girls with a look that said there was no point in trying to make her change her mind. The girls, though, didn't plan on leaving just yet. They had already made themselves comfortable on the opposite bed.

"Hey, she needs some entertainment. What is she supposed to do while laying in this impossible-to-sleep-on-bed here?" argued Stella, giving the bed she was sitting on a hard look. Too bad she couldn't burn a hole in it with that look. The bed seemed so damn uncomfortable, there was no way somebody could ever fall asleep on that. She wouldn't be surprised if she found a few stones underneath the mattress.

"Rest, Stella. She needs rest." Ofelia shot Stella an evil glare.

"Go girls, really. I'm tired and I could take a nap. You shouldn't waste your time here." reassured them Musa with a small smile.

The Winx exchanged looks, but decided that Ofelia was right. And all they could do for her right now, was let her recover. "Okay. But we'll visit later." said Flora. She then grabbed Stella's hand and walked out the door with her, before Stella could get under Ofelia's skin.

"See you later. And have a nice nap." Bloom smiled and closed the door behind them.

_**At the girls' dorms.**_

"You think we should cancel tomorrow's date with the guys? It's not fair. We have a great time and amuse ourselves while Musa lays in the hospital wing feeling like crap!" said Tecna, shutting down her computer.

"Yeah, even though I'd hate -" Stella's phone vibrated on her bed. She picked it up. 'Dad'.

"Hi dad! What's-" whatever she heard in that moment, it made her gasp in shock. "WHAT? WHEN? How am I-" silence. Stella put her phone aside, her face full of terrror and fear.

"Stella, what is it?" asked Bloom. Nothing good, for sure.

"My dad has been kidnapped."


End file.
